House Actor
* *5x | }} General Info *The recipe to craft them is purchased using Loyalty Point Tokens. As a crafted item it consumes a T11 rare material. *These can also be purchased via the Marketplace as single items or in bundles (at a slight discount). *It is a crate icon in your inventory until it is used. The crates stack, but the house actors (which can be altered) do not stack in your inventory. *The look of the house actor can be set after it is crafted, much like the NPC hirelings for guild halls. *With the exception of the race, options can be changed endlessly. *The actors can be placed in any house or in a Guild Hall, provided you have Trustee access. How to Use the Crate #R click on the crate in your inventory #A mannequin will replace the crate. R click the mannequin and place it. #It will still look like a blank mannequin until you R click the placed item and customize it. #Though you will have several options, chose the actor character race first, as most of the other choices can not be made until this is choice is made. Options to Customize the Actor 'Choose Race' You can only do this ONCE and it must be done before completing most other options, which is why it is listed here first! :*You can only choose from races you have unlocked on your account. :*This will automatically open the customization options for the face, hair, body height and so on, but these features can be changed later. It really is only the race that is a one-time only choice! 'Customize' You will make most of the choices for the actor using this option. This is a general option category to set the clothing or armor appearance. A window to customize their appearance gear will open. :In it you can chose: *To drag and drop any gear you want the actor to wear. :*Gear used in this manner is not consumed and can be returned to/put back on the character it belongs to, so go ahead and let the actor wear your hard won armor or carry your epic weapon. :*Using the Clear All button within the gear window will remove all items from the slots if you want to change to an entirely new look. *Whether or not you want to show or hide the helm, by checking or unchecking a box. *To display guild heraldry (if your guild has heraldry). Heraldry will only show on the same player-made cloaks that normally display a player's guild heraldry. This is toggled on/off with a box. Using a drop-down arrow you can choose one of many actions for you actor. :This includes: *Most of the emotes that players can execute using / commands. See the Emotes page for a list. *Additional actions like those one sees while working at Tradeskill stations can also be selected. By default the action you choose will loop, but that can be changed too, using the Play Action when Approached toggle. *Some options like Sleep Left (which makes the actor lay down). Sleep actions will not appear until you set them to loop. 'Customize Face' Though the option implies it is only the face, the entire physical look of the actor can be changed at any time using this option. You can change this look as often as you like and, unlike the guild hall hirelings, the look will not randomly change later when you move the actor or leave and return to the house or guild hall. *It works in a manner similar to using the Shave and a Cut bauble or the option seen while visiting a Barber. *In order to use this option you must select the character race first. 'Play Action when Approached/Loop Action' This is a toggle option to set that determines if the action you chose will only occur when the actor is approached by players or if that action occurs in an (repeated) infinite loop. After you set it, the option name will reflect the toggle and show as Loop Action on the list. Some actions work well on a loop, like Flourish, while others may be better suited for use when approached. In some cases, you may need to move the actor to see the action start or when using the Approach toggle, you may need to move far away and return to the location to see the action. 'Set Greeting Message' This is used to set a message the actor will as players approach. *It is unclear what the character limit is at this time, but it seems to be similar to the Magic Mouth, which offers a brief message. *Though similar to setting a magic mouth, the message will appear in the NPC Chat Tab, NOT over the actor's head in a speech bubble or on the player's screen. 'Set Greeting Range' This is used to indicate how far or how near players must be before the actor executes their message. *The range is NIL by default 'Set Name' This allows you to chose a name. Unlike the guild hall hireling NPCs, the name will not float above the actor. Instead the name only shows when the actor is examined. 'Swap Gender' This allows a quick toggle between male and female for your actor. 'Other Options *'Examine''' - this simply shows the examine window, though the actor's name will appear in it after it is set. *The remaining options, Move, Pack in Moving Crate, and Pick Up behave as they normally do with furniture placement in a house.